


Depression

by The_starstruck_prince



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_starstruck_prince/pseuds/The_starstruck_prince
Summary: find me on tumblr, @the-starstruck-prince or @drabbles-of-a-cosmonaut !! <3





	Depression

John stared at the ceiling; he had lost track of time. What was today? How long had he been this way? He was sure it had been days since he had left his bed, but he couldn’t be sure. _Useless waste of space_ , he reminded himself. He thought about getting up, showering, shaving, changing his clothes, being just a tiny bit productive - he knew it would make him feel better, but he just couldn’t make his muscles move, for some reason.

He didn’t flinch at the sudden noise of his door creaking open. “John? Are you awake?” A soft voice filled the room, and John closed his eyes, suddenly more exhausted than he thought could be possible. He heard Alexander enter, padding over to the bed and kneeling down, probably folding his arms on the edge of the mattress and laying his head across them; John rolled over, looking at him.

Alexander’s smile seemed to light up the room. He leaned forward, kissing John’s forehead. “Hey,” He whispered.

“Hey…” John croaked.

“How are you feeling?” Alexander asked, smiling gently.

John felt himself tear up, and he sat up, covering his face. He tried to hold them back, but it was too much; emotion flooded over and the tears began to fall fast. He wasn’t sure what is was, but just having someone so genuinely caring come check on him made him break.

“John? Are you alright?” Alexander was up in a second, concern painting his voice. John sniffled pathetically, dropping his hands in his lap. “You’re too good for me, I don’t know why you’ve stayed this long…” He mumbled out.

Alexander moved up onto the bed, sitting across from John. “Baby, look at me.” John looked up after a moment. Alexander reached over, wiping his tears away, his touch lingering on the other’s face.

“I’m not too good for you. Remember what state I was in during college? You stayed with me all through then, through every mental break. I’m more than happy to stay by your side while you’re going through this. I love you, John, I wouldn’t give this up for anything. So what if you’ve hit a rough patch? We all do every now and again,” Alexander said, his voice still quiet. He moved closer, taking John’s hand in his own.

“I’m here for you. I’ll always be here for you. No matter what, I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered, leaning forward and kissing John. John melted, kissing back, a soft whimper escaping the back of his throat. When Alexander pulled back, John was crying again, but they weren’t bad tears.

“Let’s lay down for a while, just cuddle and rest, okay?” Alexander moved to lay down, John following. He curled up and let Alexander wrap his arms around him, as if he were the only thing holding him together. John pressed his face into his boyfriend’s chest, breathing in his scent deeply, before letting out a shaky breath.

“I’ll be okay soon….” He whispered. “I just need some time…”

“Take as much time as you need, baby. I’m not going anywhere.” Alexander reassured, rubbing circles into John’s back slowly. This coaxed him into a light sleep, clinging onto the other. Alexander didn’t mind; he kissed the top of John’s head, the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.

“I love you, John Laurens…”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr, @the-starstruck-prince or @drabbles-of-a-cosmonaut !! <3


End file.
